Realizations
by 2bamazed
Summary: Kait went to the Institute only to realize her true feelings for Gabriel. Will he join her or turn her away? And what about MrZ and Rob?Review plz  . Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN DARK VISIONS OR ITS CHARACTERS==ALTHOUGH GABRIEL DOES HOLD SOME INTEREST FOR ME...:) _**

**_nOT SURE YET IF THIS WILL BE A STORYLINE OR A JUST THE ONESHOT. READ REVIEW. TELL ME IF ISHOULD MAKE IT A YOU SO MUCH AND IF YOU LIKE PLZ CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS._**

**_THIS STARTS IN CHAPTER FOUR OF THE PASSION SEGMENT OF THE SERIES BOOK. WHERE KAITLYN ARRIVES AT THE GABRIEL IS ASKING HER WHAT IS SHE DOING BACK AT THE INSTITUTE AFTER ONCE AGAIN SAVING HER FROM AN ATTACKER. LEMONY ONE SHOT FOR NOW._**

"I came to see you" Kait said, moving closer to Gabriel. She could tell he wasn't buying that."It's true. Look at me. Read my mind. I came here for you, Gabriel. Because I missed you. " she tried again, more sincere this time. It was true. She had come to see him, and she was grateful he was there to once again save her from ataack. He could sense that much safely. And she bet he wouldn't go deeper, that would me letting her in too. And she could feel his walls, higher than ever.

He looked at her hard, his grey eyes narrow in the light. Northern light. Beautiful northern light shining down on her arch angel with demon eyes. Did she think think that? Where did that come from. _He_ certainly wasn't hers. The thought caught her off guard and Gabriel too. She could see a glint of surprise in his eyes just before he lowered his lashes and smirked briefly. No time to think about that now. She had to take advantage of the moment and she stepped closer.

"I've missed you Gabriel. Really'" She had missed his sardonic humor and mocking eyes she thought.. She only now realized just how much. "I want to join with you. To be with you." Please let him believe it.

He studied her for a moment. Oh how he wanted to believe thtat she wanted to be with him. But she had the perfect guy back there. So why would she want a vile killer like me? he thought. Gabriel raised his lashes and looked into her eyes.

"Trust me Gabriel. Test me."

Gabriel stared at her for a moment. She stepped closer. He had to look down to look into her eyes now. He felt her warmth emanating from her body as her breath gently caressed his face. He could have easily looked into her mind, saught out her reason for being here. Instead, he kissed her...

Kaitlyn knew she had to act like she was into the kiss as she watched him slowly lower his lips to hers. What she wasn't prepared for was the gallop her heart done when they touched. Electricity arched between them and she couldn't think. Couldn't remember why she was there...where _there was even. All she knew was the powerful need that filled her_, pushed her on. She clinged to Gabriel as her knees felt weak. Her hand went up into his hair, tangling itself in it before pulling him down harder. She sighed and his tongue delved her mouth. eliciting a moan from Kait.

Gabriel wanted more of her. More of her taste, feel more of her body. He couldn't get enough. he pulled her tightly against him, feeling every curve of her perfect form against his. His mind tapped into hers and he felt it, her pleasure. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. This knowledge drove him on. Fed his need for more. He deepened the kiss into a demanding hard passionate kiss. And Kait responded. Without breaking the kiss, he easily lifted her and carried her to the back of the institute, laying her on the cool green grass.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN DARK VISIONS OR ITS CHARACTERS==ALTHOUGH GABRIEL DOES HOLD SOME INTEREST FOR ME...:) _**

**_nOT SURE YET IF THIS WILL BE A STORYLINE OR A JUST THE ONESHOT. READ REVIEW. TELL ME IF ISHOULD MAKE IT A YOU SO MUCH AND IF YOU LIKE PLZ CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS._**

**_THIS STARTS IN CHAPTER FOUR OF THE PASSION SEGMENT OF THE SERIES BOOK. WHERE KAITLYN ARRIVES AT THE GABRIEL IS ASKING HER WHAT IS SHE DOING BACK AT THE INSTITUTE AFTER ONCE AGAIN SAVING HER FROM AN ATTACKER. LEMONY ONE SHOT FOR NOW._**

Kaitlyn felt the cool grass under her, the warmth of Gabriel above her pressing her into the ground. He felt good she thought. So good. She just couldn't seem to let go even as the little nudge in the back of her mind screamed for her to. Something she needed to remember...someone...Oh... Rob. She thought briefly. I shouldn't be doing this because I loved Rob. But.. I love Gabriel too, she answered herself. And Rab had **never** kissed her like this before, never sent the shivers she now felt up her spine. No. Only Gabriel could ever make her feel this way she thought. As if hearing her Gabriel pulled away only to look briefly into her eyes, his now hazy and darker than ever and then lowered his head to trail hot moist kisses down her neck. All thoughts Kait may have had escaped her now, as she was overcome by the assault on her senses Gabriel now launched.

_Gabriel... she thought as she arched and tilted her head giving him better access to the sensitive spot he had found on her neck._

_Kaitlyn...sweet soft...Kait she heard back. His walls were down, but so was her resistance as she gave in to her need for him. Finally admitting to herself, and therefore to him also . that she had wanted him all along. She had fought herself, denied her own feelings, tried to convince herself that she didn't. That it was Rob she wanted. But she never wanted Rob like this...never burned where he touched her...tingled with anticipation of his kiss...that was all Gabriel. GAbriel heard these thoughts in kait's head and a feeling of joy surged through him. Kaitlyn felt it too as Gabriel began to kiss her again, passionately..demanding. And Kait was helpless to resist. She responded with afury of her own driving need for him. Her tongue danced with his as her hands splayed across his back, gripping his shirt in her fists pulling him down harder unable to get close enough to him._

_"Well well...what do we have here..." a familiar voice came from just above them. Gabriel pulled away from kaitlyn's mouth and stared into her eyes, trying to gain control of his breathing. "So this is where you've been slipping off to at night huh Gabriel? A little dessert after dinner" It was Joyce._

_Gabriel tried to keep Kaitlyn's face covered so that Joyce could not see and recognize her. Kait's mind was reeling from GAbriel's kisses...and her own response to them to think or even speak. She just looked into Gabriel's eyes, beautiful grey smokey eyes shocked. _

_"Yeah Joyce. Now how about a lil privacy...or do you like to watch" GAbriel said with a sarcastic tone, still somewhat breathless._

_"Chill out kid. I could care less who you do as long as you are in the lab at 8 am for testing. " Joyce said as she walked back toward the back doors leading into the Institute._


	3. Chapter 3

Lying beneath him Kait felt as if she couldnt get close enough...pulling him onto her tighter. She could sense his emotions. She felt what he felt...lust..passion..love. Oh my...he loves me. He really loves me she thought. His mind wrapped itself around hers, embracing her thoughts as his arms did her body. Kait's mind was spinning, swrling out of controlgrasping at him...her dark angel. Did she just think that? ..Yes, yours she heard Gabriel respond in the web as his hand slid down her side to trace her hip causing her to moan out loud as the electricity found its way from his fingertips to her very soul.

"So, this is where you been sneaking off to night after night huh?" a familiar voice came from over head. Kaitlyn almost didn't hear it. She was to caught up in Gabriel. But she felt him as he pulled away mentally, a stabbing pain shot through her as soon as he retreated Gabriel only slightly lifted his head from Kait's still trying to keep her identity hidden. Both were breathing hard as Gabriel and Kait's eyes locked as reality returned to Kait's muddled mind and she recognized the voice. It was Joyce...

"Don't worry kid...I couldn't care less what or who you do outside of the institute. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with our plans anyway." Joyce said as she lit a cigerette. Kait's eye sfilled with fear at first but Gabriel gave her a cautious look and rubbed her arm, his touch instantly relieveing her fears. "But you could try using the shed out back ya know. Somebody gonna see you out here and get curious. And we don't want that to happen now do we? Or you know what Mr. Z will do." Joyce added and walked off toward the garage.

Kait and Gabriel lay there, staring at one another for a moment as they listened for Joyce's car to pull away. Then Gabriel rolled over to sit on his bottom pulling Kait up beside him.

"She's right ya know. Mr.Z doesn't trust you." Gabe said rubbing his hand thru his hair.

"And you don't really belong with Mr.Z. " Kait said back, regretting it instantly. She knew that comment just blew her plan of infiltrating the group to pieces. Letting him know the truth wasn't part of the plan. But then neither was ...kissing him...and responding to him in that way. Kait shivered lightly as she remembered how Gabriel had touched her...kissed her...wanted her. And her want for him began to grow again. Gabriel felt it instantly in the web and leaned into her...looking into her eyes. His desire for her and passion reignited by her feelings of want for him. Looking into his eyes she gasp as his head lowered onto hers. Instantly the fires roared , burining her every where his skin touched hers, his fingers trailing heat across her cheek, down her neck...followed by his lips and tongue. Kait had never felt like this before...nor had Gabriel. And neither wanted it to stop.


End file.
